


Oh, Hi Eileen

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Awaking in an unfamiliar realm, Eileen seeks help only to find Lady Maria.





	Oh, Hi Eileen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend (no homo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+%28no+homo%29).



Eileen sat up and rubbed her eyes in a daze. Where was she? She was definitely sitting on the ground, but where? She was outdoors, in some open plaza-like area lit by the infrequent torch, but that didn't narrow it down. What's more, it appeared her normal heavy armor was gone, leaving her feeling naked despite not actually being so in the light cloth garments she usually wore under her armor. Perhaps most upsetting to her was the fact that her beaked mask — such a key aspect of her identity — was nowhere to be seen.

 

She placed her head in her hands and thought. What was her last memory? She could last remember being in the Cathedral Ward, where she often spent her time. She wandered around a bit, walking through areas she'd seldom visit. Then there was some sort of... commotion. The next thing she knew she was where she was now. This wasn't helping. Eileen was no closer to figuring out where she was. With a sigh, she pushed herself to her feet, groaning a bit at the aching of her old bones.

 

Once upright, she better examined her surroundings. There wasn't another person in sight. Around her were various paths and alleyways. Here and there were doors that seemed to lead to stores, homes, and the like. All appeared to be vacant or to be home to sleeping residents, with no candles lit inside. Deciding there was no better alternative, she chose a random alleyway and followed it for some time.

 

After a few minutes and multiple dead ends and turns, she could see the soft yellow glow of a candle not far away. Picking up her pace, she made her way to the source of light. There, surely she'd find someone who could, at the very least, tell her what town she was in. Before placing her hand on the door handle, she looked up to read the words enscribed on a wooden board above the doorway "RESEARCH HALL".

 

Eileen turned the handle and pushed. Inside there were a couple candles dimly illuminating the room. In front of her were a few wooden tables and counters. Though they were hard to make out, various scientific-looking items seemed to be strewn about on the countertops: petri dishes, glass tubes, vials and flasks, and books.

 

There was nobody here — atleast, not in this first room she'd stepped into. Eileen figured though that there must have been someone in the building awake to maintain the candles. Otherwise, it'd be irresponsible to leave candles burning overnight, and it didn't seem likely that the tenants of such an elaborate research hall would do that.

 

There was atleast one adjacent room. There was an open doorway leading to another room. Eileen couldn't tell if the remaining closed doors led to more rooms or if they were just closets.

 

"Hello?" Eileen firmly but cautiously spoke. She received no immediate response and proceeded to take a few more steps. As she walked, she bent over a bit and started to examine some of the equipment. One piece in particular caught her attention. There was something — possibly some sort of embryo? — suspended in a fluid. She stopped her paces to bend over more and get a closer look.

 

"Well isn't that a tight ass" came a voice behind the older huntress. Eileen spun around in a frenzy, almost knocking over some scientific equipment. Standing behind her seemed to be another woman. She too had white hair and, as Eileen could immediately tell, a calm demeanor; she didn't even flinch a bit at Eileen's short-lived outburst.

 

"Heh-hello," Eileen exhaled, then attempted to regain her composure. She stood up straight and properly faced the stranger before her. "I'm Eileen — Eileen the Crow. The last thing I can remember was going about my normal life, and then I woke up in this town. I'd really appreciate any help or just a general direction in which to walk so that I may get back. I'm getting ahead of myself though. To whom do I owe the pleasure?" She gestured to the lady before her, as if saying "Now's your turn to speak".

 

"Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower," replied the woman. Lady Maria then eyed Eileen suspiciously. "You’re a hunter," she stated matter-of-factly and not as a question. She began to inspect the aged woman's attire more carefully, looking at every little patch and insignia.

 

"Yes I am, madam," replied the Crow.

 

"And you're not drunk on blood?"

 

"No, I pride myself on striking a balance between using the blood to fight evil while maintaining a sober mind."

 

"Impressive," remarked Maria, "not many hunters possess that level of self-control."

 

"I'm aware, miss."

 

A few seconds of tense silence followed.

 

"Come," Lady Maria beckoned. "Come with me." She turned her back and exited through the one open doorway leading to another section of the laboratory. Eileen didn't have much of a choice but to follow. After all, this 'Lady Maria' character seemed to be the only other person awake at this hour.

 

She followed her hostess down a narrow hallway. "Thank you for your hospitality, Madam. Honestly. But truthfully, all I need is to know where I am and how I may get back to where I'm from. D-do you think you can-?"

 

"Quiet," hissed Lady Maria.

 

Eileen lowered her voice. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are we in some part of the research hall that requires silence?"

 

"No," snipped Maria coldly. "I'm just getting annoyed."

 

Eileen was briefly taken aback, but then followed her hostess's orders and spoke no more. It did seem rude the way she'd said that, but Eileen was a guest here, so who was she to judge?

 

They walked down the corridor for a brief time longer. Lady Maria turned to the left abruptly and opened the door before her. She stepped inside so her guest followed behind.

 

"Is this... a bathroom?" asked Eileen.

 

"Yes. I'm willing to help you get back home, but I implore you to wash up first." Maria eyed the woman before her up and down, then wrinkled her nose. "You stink." She headed toward the door.

 

With a brief tilt of her head downward, Eileen confirmed the information just provided by the white-haired woman; She did indeed reek, and this was the first time she'd noticed it. She thought back to how she could possibly have acquired the stench, and remembered she had awoken in that plaza drenched in sweat. All at once Eileen was washed over by a wave of embarrassment.

 

She was still staring at where Lady Maria had just been and hardly noticed her host walking past where and out the door from which they'd came. Eileen instantly spun around and offered a pathetic "I- I'm so sorry-!" before the door was slammed shut as Maria evidently gave her guest privacy.

 

The Crow was left alone in the stranger's bathroom. She thought about how she got here and whether she should actually follow the orders from an unfamiliar woman to bathe. This couldn't possibly have been an attempt to disarm her and then kill her while in the nude or steal her clothes or anything of that sort. She dismissed this as illogical as she'd practically arrived naked, wearing no armor, so if Lady Maria's intentions had been murderous, she'd have done that by now. Furthermore there was no point in stealing an aged woman's light, practically disposable clothing.

 

Eileen could think of no other possibilities and was forced to conclude that this Maria character genuinely just wanted to lend a hand to a lost woman who showed up at her laboratory. And with that, Eileen began to strip down.

 

In the room with her was a large, white ceramic bowl-like bathtub with a bar of ivory soap beside it. A faucet just above the rim of one side had a couple handles, one red and one blue. Wherever she was, Eileen was glad to see that this place atleast had running water.

 

Eileen shrugged and began to strip down. She started with her shirt, then pants — both of which were quite light and soft, as they were meant to serve as the barrier between her skin and heavy metal armor. She was then standing in her brassiere and boxer-like underpants.

 

She stopped for a moment. Was she really about to do this? Strip down in a place she didn't know, run by a woman she didn't know, all the while not even knowing where she was or how'd she gotten here?

 

And then she got another whiff of her underarms. Yes, she was definitely going to do this. If not for the decency of her host, then atleast for her own nose's sake.

 

She undid her bra and let it fall to the floor. She took a brief moment to admire her own tits in the mirror. Though she was definitely "past her prime" age-wise, she still had considerably young-looking boobs: the slightest wrinkle here and there, but nothing unsightly and certainly no sagging.

 

She then slid her boxers off and caught a look at her reflection in the mirror once more. The thin cover of pubic hair over her vulva did little to hide what lie below. It too held little sign of aging. Eileen supposed she didn't know exactly what was supposed to happen to vaginas as they aged, but hers looked the same as she remembered it back in her thirties or so.

 

Now fully nude, she stepped over to the bathtub and placed a foot inside as she fiddled with the handles. She turned the red one first. Youch! Too hot! She turned the blue one but ended up overcorrected, dousing her foot in ice-cold water. She turned the red handle one last time ever so carefully, and finally the water that flowed from the faucet was the perfect temperature for a warm bath.

 

She descended into a sitting position, her old joints putting up the slightest protest in the process, and waited for the water to envelop her. This tub was far nicer than anything she or anyone else had back at the Cathedral Ward. Perhaps she’d really been transported to an entirely different era. Still, with amenities like this, she wasn’t sure she wanted to return home.

 

A long while later, the comfortably warm water had finally filled up the expansive tub and Eileen returned the handles to how she’d found them, cutting off the flow.

 

She gave herself another few minutes to relax and just soak in the water, and then got to work cleaning off her body with the provided soap — starting with her pits, naturally.

 

As she was nearing the end of this process, there was a knock at the door. Eileen wasn’t sure what to do. “Uhh... Occupied..?”

 

“Eileen, it’s me,” came Lady Maria’s voice from the other side of the door.

 

“Oh. What do you need, ma’am?” Maria began opening the door before she replied. “Just wanted to check on you,” she said in a singsong sort of manner as the door creaked open.

 

“N-no, miss! You really don’t need to...” she tried to protest but felt it not her place to tell someone where to go and not go in her own building.

 

Lady Maria smiled as their eyes met. “Ah,” she said, “I’m glad to see you’re getting yourself washed up.”

 

“Mhm,” Eileen hummed quickly. “I- I’m actually naked, so if you think you could-“

 

“Great,” Maria said, cutting off her guest. “That saves me a step.”

 

Eileen was so taken aback by this that she hardly noticed the much younger woman step closer. Before she knew it, Maria was right beside the tub, just feet from Eileen. Instinctively, she crossed her arms across her chest to conceal what she could of her breasts.

 

For the first time since her hostess barged in, she noticed what she was wearing: a silky white bathrobe. She began to wonder why she’d walk around the laboratory in such a thing, but that wondering was quickly put to an end as Lady Maria’s entire nude body emerged from the garment in just one quick movement.

 

Maria got some sick pleasure of our Eileen’s shocked, bulging eyes. Though she was technically dead, that sort of thing made her feel alive.

 

“Ma’am-“

 

Maria lifted and placed a foot into the bathtub, causing a small splash. Eileen knew her host wasn’t listening to words anymore. Still, she wasn’t sure she disliked where this was headed. Despite living a mostly celibate life, she always saw some charm in the female figure.

 

And if there were an epitome of that charm, it was Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower. She had gorgeous, silky white hair and a perfect, fair complexion. Her boobs were remarkably perky and bigger than the tight-fitting clothes she’d been wearing earlier would lead you to believe. Even her feet, submerged in the clear water, were attractive.

 

Maria’s other foot joined The Crow in the bathtub. She slowly bent her knees, lowering herself into the water, displacing it in the process and causing some to spill over the side and onto the floor, splatting noisily. Maria paid it no mind as she leaned forward and placed a hand on each of Eileen’s shoulders. She then slid each done her chest, until reaching her breasts.

 

Eileen involuntarily let out a moan as her soft nipples were caressed by this mysterious woman. A fistful of tit now in each hand, Lady Maria gave them both a firm squeeze, causing Eileen to moan out even louder than before. Maria did something quite rare for her: she smiled.

 

Her hands continued their way down the older woman’s body, passing her tight, well-toned abs, and between her muscly thighs. This was all occurring underwater, so lubrication wasn’t a concern of either of the women. Maria gently traced a circle around Eileen’s vulva, reminding Eileen of how nice it felt to be touched by another person down there.

 

She followed up by teasing the entrance of her vagina, and then slowly slid the entire length of her well-trimmed index finger inside Eileen, eliciting from her a long, drawn-out moan of euphoria. For the second time today, Lady Maria smiled.

 

This smiling was, of course, totally unbeknownst to Eileen, whose eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure by this point. She savored every moment as Maria inserted her finger and drew it back out. After this, to Eileen’s shock, a middle finger reentered alongside the index. This caused her to moan louder than she ever had before. She only hoped no one else was in the laboratory this late at night. Maria’s lack of concern about her noises told her they were alone.

 

The two fingers made their withdrawal, then reentered. This was repeated. Then once again. Then another. With each insertion Maria increased the speed, causing bigger and bigger splashes alongside louder and louder moans from Eileen.

 

This kept on for several minutes. Eileen, sexually inexperienced and still somewhat tense from this whole thing, took a while to cum. When she neared climax, however, it was unmistakable.

 

Lady Maria grinned as she watched her partner start to arch a bit off the tub wall. She picked up her pace, determined to make it happen. She slid her fingers in and out of the woman faster and faster, her pussy slicker than the surrounding water.

 

After a short time of extra effort, Eileen came for the first time in her life. She thrusted and spasmed fiercely as the orgasm took control of her body. She kicked her legs as the ecstasy filled her body, a wide smile on her face. Lady Maria watched on, equally thrilled and still pounding away at her pussy.

 

The two ladies sat there in the warm tub, taking in the pleasure of a good and well-deserved orgasm, which very gradually faded into its conclusion.

 

 


End file.
